


Poltergeist for Sidekicks

by RPGCATZ



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adopted Angus McDonald, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Ghost Lup, Haunting, M/M, Not a finished thing, Or a full first chapter, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past physical abuse, Protective Lup, Taako can sort of see ghosts, Talking To Dead People, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), im basically rewriting the whole thing, mentioned of course but still be careful with this one loves, please do not expect a finished thing, so it’s gonna take a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ





	Poltergeist for Sidekicks

//NOT FINISHED//

i made a mistake and accidentally posted the work and I had to move the first chapter to the next. My apologies! I'll try to get the chapter up as soon as I can! 

Sorry

-Catz


End file.
